


Adam.

by clockenfrau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockenfrau/pseuds/clockenfrau
Summary: it's only ever an afterthought; the retelling of you.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 11





	Adam.

a double barreled rifle shoots through you and leaves  
twin exit wounds through your shoulder blades  
and life with a winging scapula.

you are chained inside a ballroom, then a body,  
then a cage the size of a bedroom shaped like the idea of hell.

the devil’s in the details, sure,  
but he’s pretty much just a man here.

a general without an army is only a gun.

you are a bruise on the world now  
and He tells you He’s sorry, how He wishes it could be different;  
you both try to make it different.

he holds your hand with your own hand,  
graces you with his grace thrumming through you.  
hope keeps you ever on the precipice of burning or being burned  
or escaping into something new.

he chases the taste of fries right out of your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> you can see this on tumblr [here](https://tesselatingtoads.tumblr.com/post/638239909132615680/), where i'm also perpetually rambling about the show and making silly jokes. i don't post much about michael or adam, this is just a thought that wouldn't leave me alone. you can also read more of my poems by following [this link](https://tesselatingtoads.tumblr.com/post/637751588677615616/).


End file.
